


Experiment 13(Discontinued)

by thewalking_undertale



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Phan, Septiplier - Fandom, Ziall - Fandom
Genre: I dont want to give a lot away, Lazy - Freeform, M/M, Mentions anti and dark, Probably more characters but eh, this is random, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalking_undertale/pseuds/thewalking_undertale
Summary: All he knew when he woke up was expirment 13(Mark). Although he didnt know what it meant but it was on his shirt, on the wall, and tatooed on his hand. But he also knew experiment 27, but he prefered Jack.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Omg first fanfic I am a wreck but oh god this better come out good fingers crossed

_Experiment 13_

That was the first thing he saw he kept looking around trying to find something he could familiarize himself with but the problem was he couldnt remember a thing.

 

Now was the million dollar question who was he? He couldnt remeber his name, his past, nor could he picture the future wait what is the future?

 

Everything was a blur and then he heard footsteps and then he heard voices.

 

"So who do we have know Amelya?" A male voice spoke almost resonating through what he presumed to be a hall way.

 

"His name seems to be Mark Fischbach, age 26, from Korean and german descendancy, brown eyes, brown hair, 5'10, and 200 pounds." Amelya stated matter of factly.

 

"Well this shall be interesting." The guy stated just as he opened the door.

 

"Oh good your up now I wont have to inject you with anything to serious." A smirk playing on the mans lips.

 

"Oh I forgot Im Dr. Kjellberg but since you most likely cant pronounce it call me Felix."

 

He just stayed quiet partially scared of saying something wrong and the other part curious to see what would happen if he didnt respond.

 

"Hmm cat got your tongue experiment 13?" Felix stated in a sing-song voice.

 

At that he perked up was his name actually that, he was curios but he'd refuse to speak.

 

"But perhaps you are more familiar with the name Mark."

 

"Doctor you are not supposed to give them that information." Amelya said confident but timidly.

 

"Oh don't worry dear he wont remeber a thing and if he does he wont say anything." With that Felix had injected Mark with a black substance and the world was dark once more.

 

The next time he woke up a man was towering on top of him with big blue eyes and green hair.

 

"Good god your alive cant have another dead one." The man stated with an accent that he didnt quite recognize.

 

"Who are you?" Mark said feeling as if he hadnt spoken for years.

 

"Forcefully Im experiment 27 but I prefer Jack." Jack stated.

 

"I just know myself by experiment 13 but I think my name is? Was? Mark I dont know." Mark stated with all honesty feeling even more confused.

 

"Hmn so you are new trust me this is hell within four walls so Mark be prepared and dont die." Jack stated like if nothing.

 

And Mark didnt know if he felt safer or more worried with said Jack.

 

He took time to examine the room it was bland a plain gray color for the walls maybe only 7 feet in length and width and not much taller.

 

With two average looking beds across from one another with the most uncomfortable sense to it.

 

He also took a moment to examine himself he was wearing grey sweats and a grey shirt with thirteen on it. He had no shoes on but his skin felt soft and looked clean.

 

Yet something caught his eye on his left hand leaving him to wonder how he hadnt noticed it before.

 

A giant experiment 13 was tattooed across his left arm leaving him to stare at it waning it disappear.

 

Then he started hearing growling, he slowly turned around.

 

Jack looked the same but slowly that started changing his hair turned all green, his skin all black with green cracks, a green snake like tounge and his eyes seemed, septic?

 

"Well its your time to rest Jack Im going to take over." That thing said to himself.

"Oh my god what are you?" Mark said outloud subconsciously.

"What do you mean what am I well it doesnt matter you'll be dead so- wait, oh my god dark its you!" That thing said happily, moving closer.

 

"What no im Mark get away from me!" Mark screamed at it. 

 

"Dark c'mon you can pull through just come out." He said encouragingly, then his eyes started flickering.

 

"No dammit not now Jack Dark is here, no Jack!" And like that Jack was back.

 

 

"What the hell was that!?" Mark yelled.

 

"That was anti." Jack said cooly.

 

"But how? Why? What was that thing? who is Dark? Why was it happy?-"

 

"Shut up."Jack said sharply.

 

"Wha?"

 

"One question at a time Ill tell you the rest tomorrow." He said befor turning over and slepping leaving Mark more confused.

 

 

 

 


	2. What Happened To Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Any who this will be in Mark's P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im shook people actually like this, thanks guys
> 
> Also I already had to block a comment this is a gay fanfic c'mon its obvious you dont like post Ill block yer ass.
> 
> Also Zayn and Niall at the AMA's i died cried, and got deep fried.

Jack was confusing.

 

I dont know were to place him when he is on the line of strange to dangerous, still a part of me told me I could trust him.

 

It just confused me if I should or if I shouldnt on one part he hadnt done anything bad to me in all honestly.

 

On the other that thing, Anti, could oh so easily killed me and if that wasnt enough to scare someone I dont know what is.

 

Not long after a suren went of it felt familiar but it also was completley new.

 

"Shit I forgot that it was today." Jack said scaring me.

 

"Fuck, I thought you were asleep." I said holding my chest.

 

"Well I mean if you can sleep through that alarm most will call you blessed."

 

"Wait but what is that alarm?"

 

"Oh ya forgot your a freshman." He said with a chuckle but looked lost ib thought.

 

"They wont care if you're new or not get up c'mon we have to go to the main hall." He said picking me up by my arm.

 

He lead me to the door were we stood for maybe a minute until another alarm went of along with a blue light, and then the door opened.

 

Suddenly we were walking in a crowd of other people with the guys outweighing the girls.

 

"Are you new?" The guy next to me with nice blue eyes and black hair asked me.

 

"Ya I guess." I responded sort of unsure I mean what do the mean by new.

 

"Phillip yiu dont just ask that!" The guy next to Phillip said.

 

"Daniel you know that my name is just Phil." Phil said with a smirk.

 

"And you know my name is just Dan." Dan retorted with a snort.

 

"Your names are just Dan and Phil?," I asked, " I thought we were all experiment something."

 

"Oh we all are expirment but among the rest of us we go by our names, but since your new you probably haven't remembered it" Phil said with some pity.

 

"No I know my name, it's Mark."

 

"Wait how would you know?" Dan said giving me the weirdest glare ever.

 

"Dr. Kjell sonething said it guess he thought I wouldn't remeber after I knoked out." I said with a shrug.

 

"That would explain it heard he slips up alot-

 

But before Dan could finish guards had started assigning us are sectiins and seats.

 

Evreyone was assugned a seat besides me, then a man in a suit and nice attire came to the front of the room and started speaking.

 

"Welcome back evreyone well since last month some expirments failed expectations and had to um take a rest." He saud with a smile knowing well what had happened.

 

"We have a new subject who will be joining us, please sit him in section B next to experiment 7. Please raise your hand 7." As he said that a hand shot up.

 

They lead me to a seat next to a boy with bright ocean blue eyes, blonde hair, and petitish body.

 

"Hi" The boy said with a smile which was to contagious.

 

"Hi" I said returning the smile.

 

"Well now that evreyones seated we will start section B will go onto the east border, while Section A will go onto the west border section C you'll rest this time."

 

The biy next to me started panicking trying to find someone untill he ran for a guy with a god sculpted face black hair and tattoos.

 

Then the guy looked at me.

 

"Hey mate, Im Zayn," the tattooed guy said," this is Niall." He said with a fond look at the guy I was sitting with.

 

"Okay look this east border and all that is a maze, you go through th maze try and find the latch that will get your team safe

 

ok they have wolfs and traps in that be safe ok im on section C I can't protect him please watch his back." Zayn said pleadingly.

 

"I will." I said with a small nod.

 

"Thank you" Zayn said while turning to Niall and just hugging him.

 

"Mark!" I heard Jack call out.

 

"Oh hey Jack."

 

"Look this is your first time and you will fo this mistake dont try and kill the wolves first go for the latch ok the wolves when they die release a smell that attracts more wolves be careful." He said giving me a sad smile.

 

"Ok" 

 

"Now ladies and gentlemen get in your sections were about to start." A man said from above us.

 

"Thats Neegan no one knows his last name." Niall said more scared than before.

 

Suddenly we were all running in the maze.

 

We had been walking for a good five minutes with nothing but an unconscious guy, victim of some sleeping gas.

 

Then we heard a growl, then two, then three.

 

Suddenly evreyone was running all to the same place but it all seemed chaotic.

 

We kept on running for a good 15 minutes and it seemed fine we could see the form of a latch in the distance.

 

Then Niall tripped.

 

In that moment evreyone seemed to freeze a wolf had crept up on him and he was trying to fight it but we all knew we had to save him, I had to.

 

So I charged at the wolf and tried to takle him trying to remove him then another wolf went onto me.

 

We kept on stuggling for ourselves because we knew at this point no one else would come for us.

 

What we didnt know was that Neegan was making section C watch us about to die.

 

What Neegan didnt know was that Zayn wouldnt let that happen, before he knew it Zayn had jumped over the barrier and ran to were we were.

 

"Help me you cowards!" He screamed to the rest of section B.

 

Quick the rest of Section B started fighting of the wolves ending up killing them both with no injusries.

 

"Zayn but you know whats gonna happen." Niall said.

 

"We will talk later go pull the latch and get out of here, Mark thank you for trying." He said before two guards picked him up.

 

"C'mon Niall he'll be fine he always is." Another guy from the group said before we all ran to the latch and pulled it.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so on average this is how long a chapter will be. If you have any ideas or suggestions please comment I love reading them.


	3. Guess whose back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So im sick and I sound like a guy. Im not a happy camper.

 

We were all worried of what happened to him.

  
After the guards took him evreyone started having speculations.

  
People coming theories of what may happen, some even betting if he was alive or not or how long it took.

 

  
Zayn might as well dead but he still stresses himself out so much.

  
Since they led us to the dining hall all he had do e was pace around and pull at his hair.

  
  
But Niall cared so much more

Still I didnt know why he was so worried or why he cared so much.

 

"You're asking yourself that huh?" Jack said also seemingly lost in thought.

 

"What?"

 

"Why Niall cares so much for Zayn when he is most likely dead." Jack said with a sad pitiful look towards Niall.

 

"Well ya."

 

"Oh ya your new guess you're the only one who doesn't know." Dan said looking starstruck.

 

"Know wha?" I questioned.

 

"About Zayn and Niall." Jack said blandly.

 

"Ok I'm going to tell him." Phil said excitedly.

 

"Go ahead." Jack and Dan said at the same time.

 

"Well this organization in which we have been in has gone for a long time maybe about 10 years. Zayn was one of the first ones to get here and when they paired him thay paired him with Niall.

  
And since the begging Zayn would always act for a leader but he would always keep Niall close never one step ahead.

  
Since Zayn has one of darkest alters and Niall has one of the weakest. Now know one really knows when it started or why but evreyone saw the fond looks and tiny hugs they would give each other.

 

And take note that was five or six years ago. They have been official for a long time neither wants to lose one another thats why Zayn did what he did but most that go with Neegan just dont come back." Phil finished with a sad look.

 

"I see, but what are alters?" I asked feeling uncomfortable.

 

"Alters are the reasons we are here those bastards." Dan said eyes turning red.

 

"Dan calm down your gonna trigger him and make him show." Phil said rubbing Dan's back.

Left me to wonder if the red was his alter or just him getting mad.

"Alters are basically you but like your demon in this hellhole they are supposed to just help you control them.

  
That was its primary focus but after a few lies and fake reports we are apparently to dangerous for the outside.

 

And all that just to have some fun for themselves so they made the maze so that they dont waste their time on the weak but on the strong." Jack said.

 

"Ours is a duo we both create Dil." Phil said motioning to him and Dan.

 

"Mine as you saw it was Anti." Jack said avoiding me.

 

"Wait and if Zayn's is so powerful what is his?" I asked.

 

"His is Hades." Jack stated looking unsteady.

 

"Like the god!?"

 

"Like the god."

 

"Expirment 7, again I repeat expirment 7 please report to office 128 with Dr.Kjellberg. Thank you." A voice over the intercom spoke.

 

We all watched as Niall shakily got up, eyes like waterfalls, paler than snow, with the most defeated look moved foward out of the dinning hall and on his way to the doctor's office.

 

"No." We heard a girls voice about 2 tables away.

 

"Eris please calm down." Another girl said.

  
"Thats Andre she's Eris' girlfriend." Dan quickly whispered.

 

"No! I swear to god if he comes back with a single tear on his face I'll kill all of you" Eris said starting to float and blue flames on her hands.

 

"Her alter is Cipher, the dream god and ruler of the mindscape,the dream realm." Phil said shakily.

  
"Cipher please leave or we will have to take you down." The intercom spoke again.

"I love to play games while I get my way."

  
Now her voice had changed also her attire she was now holding a cane,with a floating top hat, and nice yellow suit with a tail and some design.

All of the sudden two guards came in and started pushing Jack around.

  
"Your the second strongest you have to turn into Anti and take Cipher down." The guards said scared.

Those fucking cowards knew they couldnt take her down and wanted Jack to risk killing himself so they could just lay back.

  
And for some reason that triggered me.

It felt as if someone had just pulled a switch I was confused but I felt loke I knew it all.

Suddenly I didn't feel in control, it felt as if someone else was controling me but at the same time was doing what I was doing.

Evreyone seemed to freeze even Cipher.

  
Then Jack started to turn, once he was done he just turned and smiled at me.

  
"Guess whose back" He said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chap. is to short.


	4. Evreything and Anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is in jack and anti P.O.V
> 
> ~WRITIN LIKE THIS IS ANTI TALKIN~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so happy with this Im prude.
> 
> Fun fact I cried writing this cause ya know Ziall feels.

Anti you are an asshole.

  
~You love me jackaroo, be honest you wouldnt know what to do without me.~

  
And apparently you dont know how to behave around Dark. Could you just leave and let me have my body back.

  
~Oh c'mon you kbow you'll give in eventually you know what happens next.

  
Always the same path, the same line, the same fate the only diffrebce is he never remembers.~

  
Shut the hell up Anti!

  
~Okay I'll go he's probably missing me.~

  
I looked all around evreyone was scared even the ones who tried playing it off.

  
The way they shaked, the way they tried avoiding staring at me me or mark, or dark whichever.

 

I knew how Dark was, he was very persistent he wouldnt let himself go down easy.

 

He would put up a good fight especially with Anti here with him.

  
I had already gone through this maybe not at the same time but Ive gone through it.

  
"Guess whose back" I heard Dark say, feeling Anti smile.

 

And Im pretty sure dark would've returned it if he wasnt busy dodging some bullets.

  
Cipher had bowed down and others from Dark's realm had bowed down to Dark.

  
After all his real name was Abbadon, the king of the demons of hell.

  
Anyone who followed him was evil they were part of the 6th world, the dark realm.

  
As evrey King he needed a queen and that is were Anti comes in.

  
They had started as enemies, Anti at the time used to want to be king and various times tried killing Dark to take his place.

  
One time an ally of Anti's turned him over for a great load of gold.

 

For him to later be killed by one of Anti's most loyal and trusted men.

  
Yet Dark didn't kill him but kept him in captivity, Anti excited him the way that even though he was at Darks will he defied him.

  
That even though Anti knew Dark would kill him if he tried to escape, Anti shrugged it of.

  
Then Dark grew fond of Anti of his ruthless ways and Anti noticed.

  
He said he wouldnt fall but as in evrey story he did and after some time they married.

  
Still people hated that Dark forgave Anti but sacrificed many others without remorse.

  
So they revolted.

  
Soon Zeus saw the chaos that was happening and the effect on the mortal world so he scattered them.

  
They couldnt get near each other the only way they could was to inhabit a mortal body, but only every two centuries.

 

Which comes to us bieng the lucky ones.

  
But I wont fall for him I cant evrey time this happens once are forms are done he forgets and when we get reincarnated we have to start over.

  
But I dont forget I always remember the past but he forgets and its hard that in some time lines we dont even get together.

You know how much it hurts to lose your parter to have your other half tipped from you.

 

But we meet each other we always do its like Zeus enjoys our sufferment.

  
Yet Hades always tried giving me a hand tried pairing us together and allowing me to die earlier than my lifespan.

  
Zayn, Hades, gave me a hand when Zeus wouldnt. Funny zayn is the bad guy but is better help than the bitch Zeus.

  
He also has better looks, just saying.

  
Suddenly I felt returned to all my control I wonder what happened.

  
Anti are you here?

  
~Yes~

  
Why do you sound so glum?

  
~For once were together to end up stuck in a place were we cant be, because of human fears.~

  
Sorry Anti if I could leave this place I would.

  
~Its okay but you should wake up now~

  
Why?

  
~Niall needs your help go to him and take Mark.~

  
Then I woke up I was back in our room but you could hear sobbing echoing threw the walls.

  
I went to Mark's bed and shook him awake.

  
"Wait what wheres Dark?" He questioned confused.

  
"Wait listen." I told him.

  
"Is that, crying?"

  
I nodded he got up and we started out of the room following the sound up into the infirmary.

 

  
There in middle of the room was a hunched over Persephone, Niall, next to a badly beat Hades.

 

  
Mark and I didnt know what to do I knew how much losing your pater was but Niall and Zayn was beyond just your soulmate they were something more.

 

  
They were something special, something new.

 

"Niall," Mark spoke catiously," he's gonna be okay Niall dont worry."

 

"Neegan knocked him out good the doctor's came in, all of them. They said this is the best they could do he might stay in this comma forever or not they couldnt give me an exact." Persephone said tears rolling down her face.

 

  
"Evreything I would have done evreything and anything for him to be okay, my dear Hades." She said slowly carresing his cheek.

 

 

"Evreything and Anything for you"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im at Las Vegas rn


	5. You to him and me to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's P.O.V
> 
> Spilled Beans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> m so sorry but Im back and staying strong

"Jack?"

 

I said carefully checking if he was awake.

 

"Ya." He said, his voice the only thing sounding through the dark room.

 

Sort of echoing reminding me of just how empty the room is.

 

"Did you see the redish circle around them?"

 

It had been a few hours since the incident with zayn and Niall had happened.

 

The tension while walking back to our room made it seem like I should keep quiet.

 

I felt like it would be more prudent seeing Niall so bright and happy broken like that, it hurt.

 

Yet so many questions itched at the back of my throat refusing to stay silent.

 

"It sort of signifies who your parter is the stronger the baond it basically covers you all the weaker its just a circle on the ground." His voice holding some sadness behind it.

 

"Niall's and Zayn's has always been strong you could tell as it covers them completley and their initial color is light pink but its red, theyre strong.

 

Although **it** only appears when you are as your alter though thats why you didnt see Dan and Phil's."

 

"I knew they were a pair." I said proudly.

 

"Wait how? Most only know because Dan has told them." Jack said shocked.

 

"Well they sort of did give each other alot of fond looks and then I caught them kissing when they said they were getting seconds." I said chuckling hearing Jack slightly chuckling.

 

"Jack?"

 

"Ya?" He said sing-songingly still chuckling a bit.

 

"What is a pater?"

 

Suddenly the good mood seemed to lift allowing a shallow mood to settle in.

 

The air seemed to tense and heavy as if a touchy subject had been touched.

 

"Well, evrey alter has a pater. A pater is like a soulmate its the one your bound to spend the rest of your life with.

 

Like Hades and Persephone people like twisting the story but first of all they were both guys.

 

And from the first time they saw each other they had fallen in love. They had intended keeping it a secret but Persephone's mother Demeter had figured out.

 

Maybe if she had figured out normally but they were talking of running away into the underworld.

 

Then Hades had a chance and took her to the underworld to keep with him. Still Persephone wanted to eat something from there she loved bieng with him and anywhere he was, was were he wanted to be.

 

He warned him of the consequences of how people would view them two men together of how it got boring down here, he warned Persephone of evreything.

 

Yet he wanted simply responding to Hades, 'Evreything and Anything for you.' before he ate the pomegranate.

 

Which is basically their motto now.

 

Still It wasnt long untill Demeter heard she started killing crops so eventually Zeus would respond.

 

And he did.

 

He forced Hades to agree to the story you hear that he kidnapped her, that it was a girl and it was all forced.

 

Still it wasnt enough for Demeter she was mad, she felt vengaful after all she had done for her son he left with 'evil' itself.

 

So she started a war all those gods with her and all the gods with Hades fought each other.

 

Hades had demons, hellounds, demigods, and souls. But Demeter had stronger gods, nymphs, sirens and plant people she created.

 

She won and forcefully takes Persephone away six months of the year, nothing that Hades or Persephone could do would change that.

 

Even though Zeus begged his brother for gods sake he didnt budge, like the coward he is.

 

Leaving Hades to be seen as the bad guy and Zeus as the hero." Jack ended bitterly.

 

"Wow that sucks why cant Demeter just stop bieng an ass!?" I said mad why cant two people be yogether if they leave each other so.

 

But from what Phil and I had talked of before the upper world was what he called homophobic.

 

A disgusting word really, they arent afraid of homosexuals cause thats what the word means.

 

They are just assholes why can they be happy while they make sure to ruin any chances of happiness they can obtain.

 

If they can be happy why cant the LGBT group be?

 

Guess the world hasnt changed as much as it should have.

 

"I dont know but latley she's been letting them be, we all know its because she's busy with her latest husband." He said an eye roll probably thrown in there.

 

"You know me and Dark were talking he said he was the king of demons."

 

"Ya he is I would know Anti is a demon, you know Dark and Anti fought in Hades war." He said that sadness there again.

 

I wanted to ask why the sadness but it felt as if he was close to saying it. I just couldnt decide if he needed a push or to just let him be.

 

I didnt know if that would trigger him in any way I didnt want to make him uncomfortable.

 

"Thats cool though Dark does seem a bit arrogant wouldbt think he would." I said honestly feeling as if dark was glaring at me.

 

But when I was sleeping Dark and I had talked and he was one cocky ass mother fucker.

 

But he would get soft whenever I mentioned Jack or Anti always talking softer.

 

As if holding the mention of his name dear to him.

 

 

"Well he would, especially if a certain someone convinced him to." He said fondly but now in Anti's voice.

 

Deep down I felt Dark stir a bit as if smiling, trying to be with Anti.

 

"You know you have a pater to so do I we all do." Anti said again softly.

 

Again I felt Dark stir teying to take over but I wanted to be in control for this.

 

"Really, so Anti you have one then?" I said trying to dig further.

 

"Ya I do he's beautiful really, he's also a big ass and self confident a bit to much but hes mine."

 

"Hmm who is he?"

 

This was it I could tell he was about to break about to give it all away.

 

"He's you its Dark as I am to him and you are to Jack." A voice a mix of Jack and Anti said.

 

"You to him and me to you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O my shit I actually dont know this whole thing is my random ideas but imma do it


	6. We will do this for him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marks P.O.V
> 
>  
> 
> ~THIS IS DARK~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so thanksgiving breaks almost over so i probably will post later like from   
> 4-9 pm American time, and I will post evrey day or evrey other day on weekends its a 50/50.

After that Jack had knocked out.

 

I didn't know what to do now though but it all made sense.

 

The sad way he talked of paters, the pity that almost evreyome seemed to throw at him, the softness in Dark.

 

I had tried talking to Dark about it but he refused said it was our problem and we had to fix it.

 

That I was hurting Jack more than I thought I was, I knew I needed to fix it.

 

I just didn't know how.

 

 

I wasn't in love with Jack, not even a crush it was all mutual.

 

I felt Dark stir again as if to warn me, but it was true I didn't feel anything.

 

It wasn't that Jack wasn't attractive he was gorgeous really, he has beautiful blue eyes and nice pale skin.

 

His hair dyed green that really suited him.

 

It wasn't his personality either, from before even knowing I was Dark he had been caring and he had a nice sense of humor.

 

Again I felt Dark stir but this time he talked.

 

~You know Anti was just like you~

 

Like what?

 

~Like how you are right now when we first met, he was in denial~

 

I'm not in denial, I don't like him.

 

 

~And that's why you are listing how he has a gorgeous appearance and personality ~

 

Fuck of

 

~He also used to tell me that and know we are married ~

 

I don't like him so get that out of your head

 

~You know you do you honestly are acting like Anti trying to distract yourself

 

He used to go out and kill mortals to distract himself but instead your talking to me~

 

Shut up

 

~Youll have to come to terns with it twat~

 

I just dont thin-

 

Before I was fucking interrupted by a fucking alarm.

 

~we will talk later kid~ Dark said before leaving.

 

"Shit, again" I heard Jack whisper.

 

I didn't want to say anything due to the prior events but I did anyway.

 

"What's going on?"

 

"They're calling another meeting." Jack said head turned away from me and voice low.

 

"Jack... I'm sorry" I said guilt swallowing me whole.

 

"Don't be this has happened before it shouldn't hurt not anymore." He said voice cracking abit.

 

"Jack real-"

 

"End if discussion OK? I should have never told you, would've saved us both the time."

 

His voice getting lower with each word along with his head dropping towards the end.

 

 

Before I could respond the door had opened with that same blue light and before I knew it Jack was out the room.

 

 

I tried running after him but he was way to ahead for me to catch up.

 

 

I knew he thought it was his fault I didnt want him but it wasnt.

 

 

The description he gave me with Zayn and Niall just showed me how broken someone can be without their pater.

 

 

I had only been here for three days but it seemed like I had already caused hell.

 

 

Soon we were back at the main room were we were all seated in the same area, but evreyone seemed to be waiting.

 

 

Evreyone was waiting for Niall.

 

 

It wasnt long till he came threw, but he was still in his alter form.

 

 

Dressed in greek clothing, with a goldent flower crown, and wearing Zayn's necklace.

 

 

Big black bags under his eyes, his eyes red as if he were crying the whole day and tear marks sculpting his face.

 

 

As he went to sit next to me the only thing he did was lay on my shoulder and cry as I held him.

 

 

Soon Neegan had taken the stage Niall glaring at him alongside all who belonged to the underworld for hurting their lord.

 

 

"Well now, I dont think you all are happy to see me." He said with a smile.

 

 

"I guess most of you know, but for those who dont Lucille got a little to thirsty this time.

 

 

Mr. I've-gotta-save-my-boy-cause-some-romance-shit is now in some coma somehow, he shoulda died."

 

He said smirk on his face clearly amused, while I had to hold Niall back and some girl was holding Eris back.

 

 

Clearly turning into Cipher again her eyes already turning gold.

 

 

"So he might not be back for some time, sad really he was fun to mess with, put up a good fight to." He finished of smiling.

 

 

"Now as we have to many strong alters here our main guy suggested getting some people stronger than all of you to keep you in check.

 

 

So I said heck ya, why not have more fun with our little rats.

 

 

So introducing our new security guards are Athena, Amelya, Crow, Aries, and to top it of Zeus."

 

 

Evreyone gasped even I did Zeus was gonna help the guy that basically almost killed his brother.

 

 

All around you could feel the demons, evreyone from the sixth realm seething with anger.

 

 

Most of the sixth realm had already turned including Anti, Cipher, and that girl always with Cipher.

 

 

We could all see Zeus back away giving us all disgusted looks.

 

 

That was just enough to let me have Dark control.

 

 

"For Olympus, A-" Zeus said before Dark interrupted.

 

 

"Sorry sweetheart, but its Dark here, that name is for the underworld." He said showing of his fangs.

 

 

"If your here then where is Hades?" Zeus asked confused as he didnt see him.

 

 

"Oh so you dont know?" Dark said sing songingly.

 

 

"Well you know he protected Persephone and ended getting beat up I mean you wouldnt care-"

 

 

"Yes I d-"

 

 

"NO YOU DONT YOU SCUM ON EARTH MAKING HIM SEEM LIKE THE ANTAGONIST WHEN HE'S DONE MORE THAN YOU EVER WILL.

 

 

I MEAN ATLEAST HE CAN PROTECT HIS PATER UNLIKE YOU CAUSE YOU JUST LEFT MIRVANI DIE!" Dark said totally losing it.

 

 

"I didnt let her die. YOU FUCKING SOULESS ANIMAL ILL KILL YOU ILL KILL ANTI I WILL DESTROY THE SIXTH REALM!" Zeus yelled before charging towrds Dark.

 

 

Before he could do anything all the demons from the sixth realm had charged at him as a whole and beat him up.

 

 

Neegan laying on the wall clearly amused.

 

 

Before any real damage could be done the rest of the gurds had shot us with something to return to normal.

 

 

Zeus needing help to get up, but after he did I walked up to him all of my people behind me and Persephone next to me.

 

 

I turned to Persephone and evreyone my eyes meeting Jack's " We will do this for Hades."

 

 

Then turning to Zeus.

 

 

"We will do this for him."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yas finally some septiplier there will be more as it advances.


	7. Me, myself, and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marks P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg guys I love you so much I didnt excpect people to enjoy this and the kudos and comments I appreciate it you are all my silver and gold my lil darlings.
> 
>  
> 
> Also i might make a joshler or malec fanfic next but Idk which tell me which youd prefer

It had beeen a week since we were put in isolation.

 

 

Each one that had sided with Dark even some that didnt but they were sure would rebel.

 

 

Excluding Persephone.

 

 

The only way we knew anything going on outside was threw notes.

 

 

When any of the others came to the rooms and carried out their chores they dropped a note.

 

 

But this only happened twice a week so oftenly we were behind.

 

 

Our main messangers were Dan and Phil and from what they had said evreything sounded worse.

 

 

Neegan had become stricter even at the slightest rumour of anything he had Lucille at your throat.

 

 

It wasnt getting any better with Zeus in the picture.

 

 

He was like a hawk eyes evreywhere always viligent.

 

 

He saw evreything you did evreything you said even if it was just you reciting it in your head.

 

 

Cipher or Eris was starting to turn crazy.

 

 

Aftrr the little uprising they had taken that girl that was always with her, Andrea.

 

 

Turns out Andrea is her pater and since they know that Cipher has n i weaknesses all except one.

 

 

Which very unfortunately turned out to be Andrea.

 

 

They made her watch her getting tortured and it broke Eris and Cipher.

 

 

Cipher, despite being heartless, loved Diphaet dipper or pine tree like he calls him.

 

 

Forcing her to watch was cruel lack of humanity but they didnt care.

 

 

From the notes they supposedly have something very powerful hidden in the upper lands.

 

 

Back when they still werent caught.

 

 

But Andrea threatened Eris to not say where it was that she'd rather die than hand it over.

 

 

That if Eris said anything she would kill herself.

 

 

That was enough for anyone to give in, especially if its your pater.

 

 

Also no updates with Persephone and Hades.

 

 

All that I had heard was that Niall stopped eating some days back and Hades had died but had been brought back.

 

 

When the sixth realm heard that evreyone was in a frenzy.

 

 

They couldnt have their lord die if he did since he inhabited a mortal body it would take some time to come back.

 

 

Leading me to be in charge, but I knew I would never be able to handle it.

 

 

Bieng here in this room just me and my thoughts keep forcing me to think of what I didnt want to.

 

 

All on my mind was Jack.

 

 

This time I had no sound to hide behind.(hehe little refrence twenty-one pilots)

 

 

I didnt even have Dark evrey time I called for him he didnt respond.

 

 

I was getting worried it had been a week after all.

 

 

I had asked Phil and he had told me that the injection was new.

 

 

There wasnt much detail on it yet and no one wanted to ask.

 

 

But from what he had heard it was an injection to block your alter.

 

But those we're just theories by a guy named Matpat from section A.

 

 

Still most of them made sense and whrn reconsidering the facts it made sense but where is Dark if not here?

 

 

I needed him back he was my main distraction I didn't want to think of anything.

 

 

All this time thinking of what would happen if Xayn didnt wake up.

 

 

Did I do the right thing?

 

 

Can I actually carry out what I promised?

 

 

At this point I didnt know the answer my brain was scattered.

 

 

My mind beyond repair.

 

 

Still I knew I had to try I had caused this, I was leading the sixth realm on.

 

 

Making it ad if I actually had a plan and knew a way out of this place.

 

Like if I could save them.

 

 

Do I like Jack?

 

 

I didnt know.

 

 

A week ago I was so sure I didnt feel a thing towards him.

 

 

But now stuck in four walls and a roof just overthinking it all I wasnt so sure.

 

 

I just wanted to avoid the problem.

 

 

Anyone in my position would.

 

 

But for now it was just me, myself, and I.

 

 

Me, myself, and I.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to all the twenty one pilots songs so some lines may sound tylerafied


	8. A little Exploring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In marks P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i think i have this crush on this one guy but nope wont do it.
> 
>  
> 
> Either way im not happy with this chap

After two more dats we were let out.

 

We were happy at least we thought we would be.

 

 

But it all was to overwhelming.

 

 

Most of the realm were used to bieng able to roam freely with little to no strictness.

 

Bieng able to feel bormal as if in thier own realm ruling it in thier minds.of 

 

 

Now it was all diffrent as if the Institute had changed from night to day.

 

 

They felt defensless as Neegan started actually doing his job.

 

 

Dare I say it some even felt afraid.

 

 

Bieng in isolation always quiet left with your thoughts your imagination your mind.

 

 

The ones with weaker minds couldbt take it.

 

 

They had grown accustomed to the quiet they had let thier mind wonder of.

 

 

Bieng forced back into a noisy world to be bossed around, they couldnt take it.

 

 

Some if them were bieng placed in therapy some for other reasons, like Eris.

 

 

I had seen her eyes sulken back, a noticeable amount of weight lost, and and blood all around her nails.

 

 

No one had heard anything anymore about her or Andrea.

 

 

No one was even sure if Andrea was alive anymore and no one held much hope.

 

 

We all knew that Neegan and his people, which he called the saviours, wouldnt stop at anything until they got what they wanted.

 

 

But niether was Andrea you could tell she was detrrmined but, as much as she was determined she wasnt strong.

 

 

With one wrong move she would be a goner taking Eris along.

 

 

The remaining had to be put back into isolation they were to weak and now they were to corrupted.

 

 

They were to broken.

 

They had held me back for a while wanting the rest to go ahead.

 

 

Making sure I didnt speak to them, as if I were to form a plan.

 

 

After all the guards checked that evreyone was in theyre rooms they lead my e to mine.

 

 

As soon as they pushed me into my room they quickly looked the door and left.

 

 

"Mark?" I heard Jack ask.

 

But I was so happy to see him after this whole I just ran and hugged him.

 

 

And he hugged back until he suddenly pushed me away.

 

 

"Whats wrong?" I was honestly confused we were doing just fine.

 

 

"You, you are my problem!" Jack said pulling at his hair a bit.

 

 

"What did I do?!"

 

 

"Youre leading me on acting all worried and hugging me, knowing how I feel."

 

 

"Im not trying to hurt you and I know I said I didnt like you but I feel something."

 

 

"Exactly you arent even sure for all I know it could be nothing and youd ditch me on the first chance." 

 

 

He said voice down to a whisper hands trembeling.

 

 

"Im not trying to-"

 

 

"Ya I know 'you arent trying to hurt me' but you are and until you are sure of it dont do anyhing!" Voice cracking and hands threaded through his hair.

 

 

"Ok," I said while removing his hands from his head to his lap,"ok."

 

 

"I cant let you hurt me not again not like youve done before.

 

 

Time after time I keep falling for you even when you dont love me back.

 

 

I wont let you not this time I just cant anymore."

 

 

And I'd be lying if I said that didnt hurt just a bit.

 

 

Did he think that of me someone that wanted to just mess woth him.

 

I didnt know what to ay and even if I did I wouldnt know how.

 

 

Luckily I didnt have to as I was saved by the lunch bell.

 

 

I waiyed for Jack giving him a hand to get up but as soon as he was up he bolted.

 

 

I knew I wasnt going to change whatever he had in plan.

 

 

So i just followed along with evreyone else.

 

 

Occasionally catching a glimpse of what seemed to be Jacks hair.

 

 

Soon I was close enough to tap him if i hadnt noticed the vent open.

 

 

That sure stopped him where he stood, obviously getting pushed by people trying to get to lunch.

 

 

He moved to the side and wondered of the vent.

 

 

He concluded he sould go just to check it out afterall, what can a little exploring.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was shit god i suck Im trying sorry


	9. The book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marks P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO IS BACK I MISSED YOU ALL , I HAVE AN EXCUSE AT THE END OF TH CHAP. OK

The vent was small.

 

 

Not incredibly small that I couldn't fit bit it was small.

 

 

No one stopped me and no one seemed to notice either.

 

 

As soon as I entered it was like a maze 5 diffrent ways to go and 1 clueless idiot.

 

 

I ended up just going straight a head opting to just following that path.

 

 

Aftrr that once in a while alittle opening would show up, showing the room below.

 

 

First was Dan and Phil's, then some guy named Rixton, then Zayn's.

 

 

And that one caught my attention.

 

 

There were people in there and not just any people but Neegan, Zeus, and Crow.

 

 

They were going through absolutely evreything.

 

 

The room a replica of a small tornado hit town.

 

 

"Are you sure its here golden boy?" Neegan said.

 

 

"Yes it is." Zeus said with all seriousness.

 

 

"Oh what a tone how are you so sure." Neegan said teasingly.

 

 

"Evrey time he takes a mundane form its brought with him.If he figures out how to use it, it'll be the end of our rule.

 

 

If we obtain it we will be the rulers, the gods of this new world evreyone will be at our mercy." Zeus said a glint of something I couldn't place in his voice.

 

 

"Sounds like plan then, we are gonna get this book, and we are gonna beat the shit of anyone who dont wanna follow 'long" Neegan said with a smirk.

 

 

Honestly is that his signature move, a smirk?

 

 

"S'cuse me sir but I dont even know what this thing looks like." Crow said all confusion in his voice.

 

 

"Its a book sort of a journal black cover with golden pages writing in silver." Zeus said quick.

 

 

"Why can't we just torture Niall till he tells us were it is?" Crow said annoyed.

 

 

At that I started getting angry Zayn trusted me I wasnt going to let them touch a hair of Niall's.

 

 

Over my dead body.

 

 

"Beacuse you uncultered mundane the book will only work if Zayn AND his pater are alive.

 

 

Thats why I can never be reborn with it because my pater died a long time ago." Zeus mumbled sadly at the end.

 

 

Evreyone knows she died because of him, sold her but thats for later.

 

 

"But why here?" Crow asked.

 

 

"Because Andrea wont say were we can find it she surely knows how to stay zipped.

 

 

To bad she is rooting for the loosing team and soon she'll see that once we find it." Zeus finished with a crooked smile.

 

 

While I was just in shock.

 

 

This is what they were torturing Andrea for, she wasnt even close to Hades but even if it cost her life she was sealed shut.

 

 

I had to find her, then help her out I dont know how but somehow.

 

 

I kept walking straight doing turns here and there till I came to the isolation zone.

 

 

Slowly I crawled past each room cringing at the sight of the corrupted ones.

 

 

They truly were broken.

 

 

Eventually I found Andreas it was the last one with a seprate vent even smaller but I could squeeze through.

 

 

There she was.

 

 

She was horrible leg twisted wrong, hanging from the wall, bruises all over her body, busted lip, a noticeable noosebleed, and a pool of blood under her.

 

 

But she wasnt dead from here I could sense her heartbeat, faint but not non-existent.

 

 

"Andrea." I whispered gingerly.

 

 

"Wait Mark, is that you?" She asked voice raspy cracking often.

 

 

"Yes I swear Ill get you out." I said making a promise to myself.

 

 

"You can't, just keep them safe my times almost near." She said as calm as anything accepting her fate.

 

 

"No I won't let you die. Ill find a way to get out of here for you to get the book and we will all leave."

 

 

"Wait how do you know of the book?!"

 

 

"Passing through the vent I overheard Neegan and Zeus talking of it while they were searching."

 

 

"Oh my thank Hades." She said clearly relieved.

 

 

"Why?"

 

 

"They are w as y of at this rate they'll never find it."

 

 

Before I could respond we started hearing footsteps.

 

 

"Ok imma get you out quick"

 

 

"No they have cameras disable them, find a way out, our lord wont stay asleep much more."

 

 

"What?"

 

 

"Once youve formed a plan if Im still here come get me. Hades will be awoken soon. Now Go!" She said as her door was slammed open.

 

 

"We havent found it where is it!?" Neegan said.

 

 

"Burn in hell." She spat out.

 

 

"Now, thats the attitude that amuses me, but Lucille disagrees" Before I heard screaming.

 

 

Quickly I turned and started trying to find a way out of the vent.

 

 

As soon as I did I went directly to the dinning hall and rushed to our table.

 

 

"Hey were have you been?" Phil asked.

 

 

"Ya Niall was going frantic not seeing you he thought they took you." Dan added

 

 

"Omg really god Im so sorry were is he let me check on him." I said panicky.

 

After what I just saw I wouldnt let any of them out of my sight.

 

 

"Dont worry Jack is with him now where were you?" Phil said expectedly.

 

 

"I went through the vents I even talked to Andrea I figured what they are after."

 

 

"Wait what, what are they after?" Dan asked.

 

 

"Some spellbook that only Andrea and Zayn know its location but hes knocked out so theyre doing this to Andrea." I explained.

 

 

"Oh my god." Phil said shakily while holding Dan's hand squeezing it a bit.

 

 

"We need to find a way out quick and we need to leave as soon as possible."

 

"Easier said than done." Dan said with an eye roll.

 

 

"Dan!" Phil exclaimed giving him the stinky eye.

 

 

"Its ok its true but we need to do this."

 

 

"Im in." Phil said.

 

 

"Fine." Dan said.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG GUYS so i was at St.Paula and there is no phone service and my nana doesnt have wifif and ive been dying this has been in my notes for so long waiting to be posted, well im back.


	10. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some of Jack's P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HONESTLY Im proud of this.
> 
> Winter break is coming up soon so we may get more frequent updates
> 
> Like thanks to my freinds fucking ditching me. What great people.

"I just, I just dont know were he is! What if something happened to him to?!" Niall said his anxiety only incresing.

 

"Trust in me he will be fine if Mark couldnt escape Im sure Dark would help." I said with as much confudence that I could muster.

 

"He might have just stayed in the room, or is using the restroom in any case he is fine."

 

At this point I didnt know if I was assuring Niall or myself.

 

"I just after Zayn, not Mark I cant have him go either." Niall said sadly eyes seemingly fixed on the ground.

 

"No, no, no dont give me that," I said as i lifted his chin," Zayn is not gone and neither is Mark trust me."

 

"Ok" He said uncertainty laced in his voice but i knew deep down he really did want to believe me.

 

"NIALL HORAN IF YOU MAY PLEASE GO TO THE INFORMARY I THINK YOULL BE INTERESTED!" Negans loud voice booming through the speakers.

 

"Oh God, Jack what if you know he-" Niall couldnt even finish his sentance before he broke out into a sob.

 

It shook me to the core knowing how much he might be in even just thinking about it.

 

"Trust me he'll be fine even if he isnt you are strong and you will make it through, okay?"

 

"Ok" He said, eyes wide full of fear as he stood up and as bravely as he could walked out of the dining hall.

 

All six realm could feel it.

 

The pain coursing through their queen's viens evrey once of fear was their making itself present.

 

In a certain way it was comforting.

 

We were all scarred but knowing that people were feeling the same that was comforting.

 

Soon I was headed back to our table just worried sick over Niall.

 

Just feel the most relieved that I think I have ever been.

 

Mark was actually alive , it may sound as an exaggeration but with evreything thats happened one could never be to careful.

 

"Oh my Hades nothing bad happened to you we were all worried sick." I said a little to despratley for my taste.

 

My arms already reaching out for a hug, luckily I caught myself and quickly retracted from it.

 

"Sorry if I worried you honestly I didnt mean it." He said rushed reaching for my arm but I moved it away a small flash of hurt passing through his eyes.

 

This ofcourse did not go pass Phil's hawk eyes simply giving me a look of you-are-gonna-tell-me-like-it-or-not.

 

"Ok so basically Mark found Andrea a-"

 

"He what!" I found myself yelling.

 

"Shut the hell up and let me talk!" Dan ironaclly also yelling.

 

I just gave him a small nod signaling him to continue.

 

"Now Negan and his people are trying to kill her over a location of some really powerful book.

 

Now he is trying to basically break us all out and escape which I lack faith in." Dan said with his signature eye roll.

 

"Look Im not gonna lie the idea sounds amzing but how are we supposed to actually carry it all out?" I questioned.

 

"Well my amzing brain," soon holding his side face full of pain," I mean Dark and I come up with a plan."

 

"Come on then spit it out." I said anxiously.

 

"Okay I figured that around this time Negan and his main people are searching for the book.

 

Not many guards are around at this tme all we need is find the perfect time and sneak out.

 

After yt? That Dan and Phil are going t i wait by my room and wait until we for you.

 

Meanwhile me and Jack will go to the survailance room and try as much as we can to make it look like a technical error.

 

When we get you you'll make a distraction to lead the guards from guarding Negans office and we'll go in and get the building prints.

 

After we get them we will see the fastest and best way to get out, the rest we will figure later." He finished uncertain of the ending part.

 

"Well it seems better than living the rest of our so called life in this hell hole." Phil said.

 

"Damn Phil I never heard you talk like that I'm a bit taken back." Dan said holding his chest dramatically.

 

"Well its true and I'm just about done."Phil said sincerly.

 

"We'll make it out maybe not all but we will make it out." I said surely.

 

Then it hit us like a wave.

 

"Did you guys feel that!?" Mark said eyes wide open.

 

Then again only stronger all of those from the sixth realm feel.

 

Soon Niall came rushing through the hall one hand holding mine and Mark's hands.

 

"He's awake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so proud of this honestly so proud.
> 
> Plus s\o to Ale and Lexy for ditching me fuck you guys.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marks P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I GOT ALL A's on my rport card

"Wait, what what do you mean?!" I said confused.

 

 

"He's alive, he's awake, he is here." Niall said slowly turning into Persephone.

 

 

Dancing atound in the dining hall, twisting and turning a golden flower crown appearing on his head and flowers growing at his step.

 

 

"Well I thought you would be happier to see me, got to say I feel a tad bit disappointed."

 

 

And as if in sync evreyone absolutley evreyone turned to the entrance of the dining hall.

 

 

And wasnt he a sight for sore eyes.

 

 

Maybe he was a bit battered up with what once were white bandages now spotted red and wrapped around his head.

 

 

Some of his jet black hair escaping through the cracks of the bandages.

 

 

His eyes sparkiling in a drastic contrast to his pale skin.

 

 

His leg clearly indicating its horrid state based of its pale white cast and his left hand using one crutch.

 

 

But his smile so light and sincere and though we all felt its sincerity we all saw who it was directed to.

 

 

Niall didnt seem to notice, blinded by his happiness still dancing around pulling people in with him.

 

 

But soon Niall had stopped dancing and just went towards Zayn and just hugged each other.

 

 

And while they couldnt keep themselves of each other I couldnt keep my eyes of Jack.

 

 

He was one of the first to get drapped by Persephone to dance and he hadnt resisted.

 

 

To say that it wasnt one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, to say Jack wasnt the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

 

 

He looked amazing his jips slowly swaying and his blue eyes seemingly glowing.

 

 

As sweet as it was though I had to tear my eyes away, I had to much to report to hades he has been gone to long.

 

 

Hades needed to know of Andrea we had to do something Eris wouldnt last longer, she was slowly spiralling into madness.

 

 

"Hades." I said firmly

 

 

No one seemed to hear me, as evreyone continued dancing or just watching Niall and whomever he had dragged.

 

 

The only ones who did seem to react were Hades and Jack.

 

 

Jack looking back and forth between us only confusion and fer recognizable on his face.

 

 

Zayn just looking at me straight to the eyes making sure to let me know that he understood what was about to happen.

 

 

"Dark, Anti follow me." Hades saud as soon as he gave Persephone a quick kiss and rapidly whispered something into his ear.

 

 

Soon he was leading us out of the dining room and onto the main hall up to the room I saw being turned upside down, his room.

 

 

I almost didnt recognize it, the numerous books that were once sprawled across tge ground were now lined up against the drawer.

 

 

The bed that was once flipped over and its matress ripped was now once again placed neatly.

 

 

It all seemed how it once would have looked,perfect but, alittle too perfect.

 

 

"I know that they tried finding the book, you know what Im talking about." He said as he slowly sat on his bed.

 

 

"I dont think Jack is under-"

 

 

"Trust me Jack knew far before you did." Zayn said somewhat guiltingly.

 

 

"Wait how did you know? More inportantly why didnt you tell me?!" I yelled, feeling a tad bit betrayed.

 

 

"Look Mark Im sure he will explain later but whatever you need to tell me the sooner the better."He said sternly.

 

 

"Ok, well you obvious obviously know that they tried breaking in."

 

 

"I know they did."

 

 

"Well you know how the Oh my God how do I say this Hades someone else knows where the book is."

 

 

"Wait someone else, but how not even Niall knows?!"

 

 

"Thats why Negan had no problem attacking you, you're not the only one that knows where the book is so if you die they have someone else that knows where it is."

 

 

"Wait who?"

 

 

"It's Andrea I saw her and she looks so bad they tortured hurt beyond anything and Eris she's so mentally done." I finished of defeted.

 

 

"We need to get her out not only does she know the location, but they could kill and may the Angels save us from Cipher's wrath."

 

 

And first time in the whole conversation Jack spoke up.

 

 

"And how are we supposed to do that."

 

 

"Well we have a plan." I said a bit more cockier than usual, probably Dark's doing.

 

 

"Now we just need to carry it out."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im proud i think im getting better at writing


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's P.O.V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yas its coming together

"Are you ready?" I heard Mark tell me for what must be the a hundreth time.

 

"Mark! Damn sake I'm fine if anything your the nervous one." I said cockily towards the end.

 

"Well, I sorta am I mean compared to the others we got a pretty simple job but all you need is one mistake." Mark finished of thoughtfully.

 

But he seemed to be holding something I dont want to rush him though I'll leave it how it is for now.

 

"It'll be fine," I went to rest me hand on his shoulder but thought twice of it,"atleast Anti seems to be happy."

 

"Same with Dark he keeps on saying that we may be able to kill some mundanes." He seemed to say that sentance to happy.

 

"You dont know what a 'mundane' is do you?" 

 

"A- no I dont." He said looking slightly at the ground.

 

"Well I'll give you the unfortuante news that 'mundane' is just another word for human." I said as his eyes widen in suprise.

 

"Oh I thought he meant some super demon or some, wait HUMANS WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU DARK!" That last part seeming to be Mark talking to himself.

 

"Well its not just him Anti's been ranting of it to, fucking lunatic." Finishing just to feel a kick on my side.

 

"Are you fine!?" Mark said as he quickly came to my side.

 

I quickly pulled away from him," Im perfectly fine Mark, quick duck!" I yelled\whispered at him.

 

"I swear on Zeus I heard something!" A womans voice claimed firm with determination.

 

"Athena your just way to paranoid about evreything." A mans voice said I could almost sense his eyeroll.

 

"And you crow are way to careless of evreything." She said in a matter of fact tone.

 

"Whatever lets go back before Negan and Zeus get mad at us." His voice along with footsteps starting to fade with time.

 

"Hell that was close we better hurry up." Mark said worriedly.

 

"Ok c'mon everyone is in the main hall Negan's office should be empty." I said trying to be reassuring.

 

"Ok."

 

As we walked down the hall at the slightest sound we would both jump and scram to hide.

 

I could hear Anti almost dying of laughter what an asshole, another kick.

 

Mark looked nice in red just throwing that out there.

 

Soon we got to his office I knocked just incase he might still be in their, but honestly I didnt know what I was gonna say if he was.

 

Luckily he wasnt and soon me and Mark started sacking evreything.

 

"Have you found them?"

 

"No." Mark said voice laced with frustration.

 

"Now if I were codes to a cell and camera disbiling codes were would I be." I said.

 

"Jack?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Do you have a screw driver?"

 

Now that confused the living shit out of me but oh well.

 

"No but I think Dan said he saw one one behind his computer."

 

"Thanks." Sonn after I started hearing him shuffiling and grunting.

 

"Mark, what the actual fuck are you doing?" As I saw him unscrewing a part of Negan's computer.

 

He didnt respond until after it was fully unscrewed.

 

"We literally looked everywhere and in his computer what if it's literally in his computer?" Mark said reaching in.

 

"Now I mean I know we are desprate but this seems extreme."

 

"Shut up Jack as much as your rantin by is cute your just annoying right now." 

 

"Okay first I am not cute second the possibilities of you actually finding them are slim to-"

 

"You were saying." Mark said cockily as he pulled out to codes with 'Andrea' and 'Cameras' on them.

 

"Fuck you."

 

"Shush you know your admiring my work." Now thus little piece of hell.

 

"Lets go see of Dan and Phil have finished so we can move to the next thing."

 

"Fine, lets go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imma make a few plot twists


	13. (not a chapter) What other stories you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter i dont even know what this classifues as

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to know what other ships you may want me to right about for my next work or any prompts.

I've just recently started watching Shadowhunters and I love Malec and I was wondering if any of you huys would be interested in it if you are leave prompts or any other fandom fro, anywhere really Ill write it.

 

I might finish this soon and i want to have another story as soon as this one is done so suggest ships and prompts Ill choose the ones that catch my eye.


End file.
